Touched by the Sun
by AmaraWinterFrost
Summary: The gang meet a young woman who has been gifted with remarkable hair by the sun. Little do they know that they will soon need her help on a dangerous new quest.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yay new story! This idea kinda just came to me while i was sleeping the other night! Enjoy! **_

* * *

Rapunzels Pov

Ever since i can remember i have been different. For one thing my golden hair sets me apart from everyone else, when i would walk down the street people stopped and stared.  
I was born with it though, my mother got very sick when she was pregnant with me and if it hadn't been for a magic flower gifted to us from the sun i wouldn't have survived. That was the reason for my golden blond hair, i had been touched by the sun and it was forever a part of me.

"Hey blondie!"  
I turned around in my seat towards the familiar voice. Flynn handed me a cupcake.  
Our heads turned quickly as a young girl with messy black girl burst through the door with a grin on her face. She ran over to our table and hid underneath.  
"Are you alright sweetie?" i asked with consern  
"Well i've gotten my self in a bit of a fix, mind distracting them!?"  
"Um distracting who?" i asked looking at Flynn with confusion.  
Suddenly the doors burst open again. "The runaway came in here! Where is she!?" a gruff voiced man yelled as he entered the resturant.  
"i'm sorry pascel." i said as i picked him up and threw him at the man.  
The man danced around as pascel crawled down his shirt. "What the..!?"  
I grabbed the girls arm "Come on we need to get out of here!" i yanked her to her feet "Flynn take care of pascel please!" i yelled as we ran out the back door.  
"Come on this way!" she dragged me towards a very expensive looking building.  
"My name is Rapunzel by the way." i said as we walked up the steps.  
"I'm Toph, thanks for helping me out."  
Toph opened the door and we both stepped in. My eyes opened wide in shock when i saw the occupants of the room.  
Sitting across from eachother playing a game of pishoe were Firelord Zuko and The Avatar!  
A girl dressed in water tribe clothes walked towards us "Toph were have you been? Please tell me you havn't been gambeling again!"  
"Oh geez Katara! It was just a bit of fun! Toph said as she grabbed a plate of fruit cakes.  
"Who is this?" Katara said staring quizically at me.  
"This is Rapunzel, i met her at the tea shop, she helped me out." Toph said between bites of a fruit cake.  
A boy also dressed in water tribe clothes pushed Katara aside. "So Rapuzel is it!? How do we know she isn't an enemy!?"  
"Sokka please! Why would an enemy help me!?" Toph yelled exasperated.  
"Well maybe she's a spy!" he argued "Doesn't she seem a little strange to you? I mean look she isn't wearing any shoes! And whats up with her hair!? Who are you working for Rapunzel? Or is that even your real name!?" Sokka said glarred, pointing i finger at me. Everyone in the room was now starring at me.  
I gulped uncomfortable under the questioning gaze of all these people "Well" i started "First of all i dont wear shoes because i like my feet to be free."  
"See, i like this girl!" Toph shouted.  
"And second of all" i continued "My hair is like this because i have been touched by the sun, when my mother was pregnant with me she got very sick but we were saved by a magic flower from the sun, and my brown hair was turned golden.  
I looked at Sokka who had a tear on his cheek, his eyes were in a far away place.  
Avatar Aang stood up and gave his friend a concerned look. Then he turned towards me "You said your name was Rapunzel right?"  
"Um yes, sir, um i mean Avatar Aang." i stumbeled for words.  
"Just call me Aang" he smilled "A bunch of our friends are going to be coming for a party at the fire palace tonight, wanna come!?"  
"Wow that would be amazing!" I squeled clapping my hands together "Thank you! Can i bring a friend with me?"  
"Yeah of course! The more the merrier!"

Flynns Pov

After rescuing Pascal I went back to Rapunzels Place, a tent in the woods. She didn't have much, she ran away from home when she found out her mother was only using her and her hair to make money.  
I stayed there for a while before she finally came back "What took you so long blondie?" I asked her as she cuddled Pascal.  
"You will not belive what happened to me!" she laughed, her infectious smiling making me grin also.


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel Pov

I chose to wear an orange and pink silk robe to the party. I did my long hair, which reached my knees, in a braid.  
When i stepped out of my tent Flynn was there waiting for me. "Wow..." he looked me up and down twice "You look great!"  
"Hehe thanks Flynn!" i said blushing "Whats that package your holding?"  
"This." He passed me the package "Is for you."  
I tore opened the brown paper carefully, wondering what Flynn could have possibley gotten for me. My eyes went wide when i saw the beautiful golden necklace he had gotten for me, the charm was in the shape of the sun. It was perfect.  
"Its beautiful" i wispered still looking at the beautiful necklace. "Oh Thank You!" I yelled suddenly pulling him into a hug.  
"Ok ok thats enough blondie" Flynn said looking embaressed "Come on were gonna be late for the party!"

As i walked into the room where the party was being held everyone stopped and stared.  
I looked around in wonder at the amazing decorations, orange lanterns hanging everywhere, a beautiful foutain flowing with water, and more food than i have ever seen in my life.  
"Hey i'm glad you could make it!" a voice behind me said, i turned around and saw Aang.  
"Oh hey Aang! I'm glad i could make it too!"  
Flynn stood awkwardly next to me, not knowing how to act around the avatar.  
"Aang i want you to meet my... friend Flynn!" i said trying to get them on freindly terms.  
"Hey Flynn! Aang said in his usual energetic manner "You should meet the rest of the gang, they are right over there.."  
All of a suddon the band started to play.  
"I'll meet them later, for now though i would like to dance with Rapunzel." Flynn said taking my hand, and leading me to the dance floor.  
We spun around the room, our bodys so close to each others i could feel the heat radiating off of his body. The music quickened and we spun and twirled faster than before, all eyes were on us. The music ended and we were both out of breath.  
"That was great guys!" Katara said, walking up to us.  
"Flynn this is Katara." i made a quick introduction.  
Suddenly the doors on the other end of the room burst opened and a group of rough looking men walked in. "Oh no its the shadows!" someone screamed.  
"Look at you fire nation scum, feasting away while our people are still rebuilding from the destruction you've caused!" the leader said "Partys over!"  
The next few seconds went by in a blur. Earth quakes shook the room and everyone started running and screaming. Aang got up to fight and the others joined him. Mei threw knives with deadly persishion pinning some of the men to the wall. Katara used her water bending to freeze some of them.  
They were holding there ground but soon more men arrived. I had to help. I looked around for some kind of weapon, all i could find was a frying pan. Good enough.  
A guy with a knife ran towards me with a wicked look on his face. Quickly i swung and hit him in the face with my frying pan. Soon i found myself back to back with Mei fighting of the men. Eventually they started to draw back and some of the palace gaurds came to take away the prisoners.  
"What was that all about?" i asked Zuko.  
"There are some earthbenders who belive that the fire nation needs to be destroyed. They want to completly rid the world of all firebending."  
"How do they plan on doing that?"  
"By destroying the sun."


End file.
